Love Story
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Ran membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur kepada Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko dengan dia menjadi putrinya dan Shinichi menjadi pangerannya. Bagaimanakah dongeng kerajaan ala Ran tersebut? Dedicated for FFC!


"_**Love Story"**_

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **____** Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Inspirated: Love Story **____** Taylor Swift**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, semi-canon and semi-AU. Sisanya silakan anda nilai sendiri. Hope you like it!**_

_**Summary: Ran membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur kepada Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko dengan dia menjadi putrinya dan Shinichi menjadi pangerannya. Bagaimanakah dongeng kerajaan ala Ran tersebut? Dedicated for FFC!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam ini, Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa. Shinichi dan Ran pun ikut menginap juga –padahal niat awal mereka hanya berkunjung, tapi malah kemalaman. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh malam. Itu artinya ini sudah larut bagi anak seukuran mereka. Tapi, mereka bertiga belum tidur sama sekali.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, lho!" ujar profesor.

"Tapi kami belum mengantuk," ujar Genta.

"Bacakan kami dongeng sebelum tidur, donk!" pinta Ayumi.

"Jangan bercanda. Kalian bukanlah anak umur lima tahun yang mau tidur setelah dibacakan dongeng seperti itu," ujar Shiho dingin.

"Ayolah, Shiho-neesan, Ayumi-chan benar. Shiho-neesan, bacakan kami dongeng donk!" pinta Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak mau. Dan lagi, aku tidak punya dongeng untuk dibacakan. Kalau kalian tetap memaksa, mintalah pada istrinya Kudou-kun saja, kurasa dia bisa," ujar Shiho.

"Apa? Aku bukan istrinya Shinichi!" seru Ran dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ran bukan istriku!" seru Shinichi dengan wajah yang memerah juga.

"Ran-neechan, mau, ya?" pinta Ayumi sambil mengadap ke Ran yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku sama dengan Shiho. Aku sama sekali tidak punya dongeng untuk dibacakan," ujar Ran sambil menunjukkan wajah memohon maaf.

"Mengarang saja, kan bisa," ujar Shinichi enteng.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang cerita!" ujar Ran.

"Kau saja! Aku malas," ujar Shinichi malas. Sedangkan Ran hanya kesal mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dongeng kerajaan? Dengan Ran-neechan sebagai putrinya!" usul Mitsuhiko. Tampaknya Ran sedang menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Bolehlah," ujar Ran. Dia pun segera mencari posisi yang enak untuk bercerita. Ran pun segera memulai cerita kerajaan versinya.

"Tapi, kalau ceritanya tidak ramai, jangan salahkan aku, ya."

"Oke!"

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Ran. Dia berumur dua puluh tahun tahun. Dia tinggal di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Mouri."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

KLEK

"Ran? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Eri yang sedang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ya, Ibu," ujar Ran sambil berusaha duduk.

"Segeralah kau mandi dan turun untuk sarapan bersama," ujar Eri sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar anaknya. Ran pun segera membereskan tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Ran keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera merapikan diri dan turun ke bawah. Di ruang makan, sudah terlihat Kogoro dan Eri. Mereka berdua sudah menunggu kedatangan anak mereka semata wayang.

"Wah, menunya diganti, ya Yah?" tanya Ran.

"Ya, tumben sekali. Bagus, bukan?" ujar Kogoro.

"Ya, betul juga sih," ujar Eri. Setelah itu, mereka memulai sarapan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berbicara satu orang pun, karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Para koki istana harus membuat menu baru untuk esok hari! Eh, salah! Buat nanti siang!' pikir Ran senang.

'Ehm, makanannya enak juga untuk ukuran menu baru,' pikir Eri.

'Kenapa mereka beruda senyum-senyum sendiri, sih?' pikir Kogoro. Tiba-tiba, Kogoro menanyakan hal yang membuat Ran cukup kaget.

"Ran," panggil Kogoro.

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pangeran pilihanmu?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ran tersedak. Walaupun sudah sering mendengarnya, kalau saat makan dan tiba-tiba begini siapapun pasti tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ujar Ran sambil berusaha meminum minumannya.

"Ran! Makanya, kalau lagi makan jangan memberi pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak!" sewot Eri.

"Ya ya ya, aku minta maaf. Jadi, bagaimana Ran?" tanya Kogoro ulang.

"Belum ada Ayah. Karena belum ada yang cocok," ujar Ran sambil memakan makanannya kembali.

"Apa? Belum ada?" ujar Kogoro. Sedikit kaget juga sih, tapi ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi Kogoro. Karena sudah tahu apa jawaban anaknya, Kogoro pun sudah menyusun rencana.

"Ayah sudah menyusun rencana untukmu, Ran," ujar Kogoro.

Tuh kan, mulai lagi deh. Pasti untuk perjodohan, pikir Ran.

"Akan ada pesta dansa tepat nanti malam pukul tujuh malam. Ayah akan mengundang beberapa kerajaan dan para bangsawan. Ayah harap ini pesta yang terakhir kalinya," ujar Kogoro smabil beranjak –makannya sudah selesai.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Kenapa sih, Bu aku harus menikah? Padahal umurku kan baru dua puluh tahun," ujar Ran curhat.

"Kami rasa, umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah dan memberikan keturunan. Lagipula, apa sih kurangnya mereka? Kau selalu saja menolak setiap ada pangeran yang ingin melamarmu! Padahal, mereka itu tidak kurang apa-apa dari segi manapun. Kau ini kenapa, sih Ran?" cerita Eri.

"Tapi, Bu. Mereka itu tidak ada yang cocok denganku! Aku ingin mencari jodohku sendiri. Aku ini sudah besar, Bu. Oh ya, tadi kata ayah kan nanti malam pesta perjodohan terakhir. Kalau begitu, kalaupun nanti malam aku tidak mendapatkan jodoh, aku tidak perlu lagi ikut pesta seperti itu!" seru Ran.

"Apa? Meskipun begitu, ayah dan ibu akan tetap mencarikanmu jodoh sampai dapat!" seru Eri dengan nada mutlak di setiap katanya sambil beranjak pergi –makanannya juga sudah selesai.

Huh! Orang tua macam apa itu! Masa aku mau dijodohkan? Menyebalkan! Kalau begitu, itu artinya, aku harus benar-benar mendapatkan jodohku di pesta nanti malam. Ya, harus, pikir Ran. Sambil terus berpikir tentang pesta tersebut, dia tidak sadar bahwa makanan di piringnya sudah hampir habis. Saat sadar makanannya sudah hampir habis, Ran pun segera menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat dan segera beranjak menuju taman.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Putri Ran? Ada yang salah?" tanya Shiho –penasihat kerajaan. Shiho terlihat sedang memetik beberapa bunga di taman.

"Tunggu! Aku jadi penasihat kerajaan?" tanya Shiho memotong cerita Ran.

"Tak apa, kan?" tanya Ran.

"Lanjutkan," ujar Shiho sambil mendengarkan cerita Ran. Ran pun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah," ujar Ran sambil duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Shiho pun ikut duduk di samping Ran.

"Ehm, biar kutebak. Kalau tebakanku benar, pasti tentang pesta nanti malam. Benar?" tanya Shiho tepat sasaran.

"Iya. Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Raja sudah memberitahuku. Dia mempercayakan padaku mengenai dekorasi ruang pesta," ujar Shiho.

"Dasar! Mereka itu selalu saja berusaha menjodohkanku! Aku kan bosan," ujar Ran malas.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Tuan Putri harus secepatnya menemukan jodoh yang dimaksud," uajr Shiho, "Putri! Saya ingin kembali memetik beberapa bunga. Jadi, saya tinggal dulu, permisi."

"Ya." Sekarang hanya tinggal Ran sendiri di taman ini. Shiho pergi ke taman yang letakknya agak jauh dari tempat Ran berada. Merasa tidka ada pekerjaan, Ran menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Ah, segarnya, pikir Ran. Ran pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menyusuri taman bunga di depannya. Ada bermacam-macam bunga di sana, ada bunga mawar, lili putih, melati, dan masih banyak lagi. Sejenak Ran berpikir.

'Kalau begitu, aku bertekad harus menemukan cinta sejatiku di pesta itu!' batin Ran sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam kurang sepuluh menit. Ruang pesta terlihat sudah cukup padat, dihadiri oleh banyak tamu yang diundang. Tampak Kogoro dan Eri sedang berbincang-bincang, sedangkan Ran tampak ditemani oleh Shiho.

"Shiho, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pesta ini?" tanya Ran bosan. Saat ini, dia sednag memakai gaun berwarna ungu pink –bukan nila dengan bagian atasnya terbuka lebar –dari bahu ke bahu , bunga berwarna ungu tersemat dengan indah di tengah baju bagian atasnya, dan tak lupa sarung tangan berwarna pink muda keungu-unguan. Satu kata. Sempurna.

"Yah, menurutku sih biasa-biasa saja. Memangnya kenapa Tuan Putri?" tanya Shiho.

"Dalam satu tahun saja, ayah suka membuat pesta seperti ini lima kali. Tahun ini sudah yang keempat kalinya. Bukankah ini namanya buang-buang uang saja? Kenapa tidak dipakai untuk pendapatan negara saja?" cerocos Ran. Shiho yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum. Dia mengerti. Dia juga tahu. Setiap tahun, selalu saja ada pesta seperti ini hanya untuk menemukan seorang pangeran –atau kurang lebih bangsawan untuk dijadikan suami Tuan Putrinya.

"Kalau saya sih, menurut Tuan Putri saja," ujar Shiho sambil tersenyum, "oh ya. Saya ke sana dulu, ya."

"Ya." Tiba-tiba, Ran melihat seseorang berdesak-desakan di antara para tamu undangan. Dilihat dari kostumnya, ia pasti seorang pangeran. Ornag itupun keluar dari kerumunan dan sekarang tepat berdiri di hadapan Ran.

"A –ah, halo," ujar orang tersebut.

"Halo juga. Kau tadi kesusahan?" tanya Ran dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Iya. Kau pasti Putri Ran, ya?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau?"

"Aku Pangeran Shinichi," ujar Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian, musik dansa pun mengalun merdu.

"Musik dansa sudah mengalun," ujar Shinichi.

"Terus?" ujar Ran cuek.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Shinichi mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang pangeran sejati.

"Ya, aku mau," ujar Ran sambil menerima uluran tangan Shinichi dan mengajaknya ke lantai tengah. Mereka pun mulai berdansa. Saat berdansa, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Menatap ke mata masing-masing, seolah sedang jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya itu benar. Hanya dengan pertemuan sesingkat ini, perasaan aneh dan baru, menjalar di hati mereka berdua. Perasaan yang dinamakan...

Cinta...

Tapi, mereka tak tahu bahwa di belakang sana, orang tua Ran sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kogoro, bukankah itu Pangeran Shinichi dari kerajaan musuh?" tanya Eri.

"Berhenti! Masa, aku jadi pangeran dari kerajaan musuh, sih? Nggak ramai donk!" protes Shinichi memotong cerita Ran.

"Sudahlah Shinichi-kun. Nikmati sajalah," ujar profesor. Ran pun mulai bercerita kembali.

"Mana? Oh ya! Benar! Prajurit! Tangkap pangeran yang sedang bersama putriku!" seru Kogoro. Tak lama kemudian, prajurit yang berjumlah lima orang segera datang dan menjalankan perintah rajanya.

"Berhenti! Ran! Berhenti!" seru Kogoro sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Ran.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Ran sambil memberhentikan dansanya. Kogoro pun mendekat ke arah Shinichi. Kogoro dengan tatapannya yang tajam berkata kepada Shinichi, "jauhi Ran! Jangan dekati dia lagi!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Ran dan Shinichi kompak.

"Dia..," ujar Kogoro sambil menunjuk Shinichi, "dia pangeran dari kerajaan musuh! Prajurit! Singkirkan dia sekarang juga!"

"Tapi, Ayah.."

"Cepat bawa dia pergi!" seru Kogoro sekali lagi. Namun, sebelum pergi, Shinichi membisikkan sesuatu pada Ran.

'Besok pagi, aku menunggumu di taman. Kita akan pergi.'

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ran sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih kesal dengan orang tuanya. Ran pun teringat tentang perjanjiannya dengan Shinichi.

'Besok pagi, aku menunggumu di taman. Kita akan pergi.'

Ran pun segera bersiap-siap. Setelah mandi, dia dengan menggunakan jubah bertudungnya. Dengan mengesampingkan rasa takutnya, Ran pun nekat melompat dari balkon kamarnya.

Hup.

Untung saja dia tidak terluka. Kakinya mendarat dengan sempurna. Dia pun segera mencari Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun menemukan orang yang dia cari. Ran pun segera menghampiri Shinichi. Tampak, Shinichi juga mengenakan jubah bertudung sama seperti Ran.

"Ayo!" seru Shinichi sambil menarik lengan Ran. Mereka pun segera berlari –kabur dari Kerajaan Mouri ini. Taman ini lumayan luas, jadi butuh waktu untuk mencapai pintu gerbang. Baru saja mereka sampai di pintu gerbang dan mneghela napas lega, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Berhenti! Cukup sampai di situ! Shinichi, menjauh dari putriku!" seru Kogoro dari kejauhan. Mereka pun segera ambil langkah seribu. Namun, naas prajurit kerajaan sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Ayah!" seru Ran sambil menatap ayahnya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apa?" tanya Kogoro ketus, "sekarang kau pergi dari kerajaanku dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di kerajaanku!" Shinichi yang mendengar hal itu ingin protes, tapi para prajurit telah memegang lengannya dan berusaha mengusirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" protes Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Aku mohon jangan pergi! Aku ingin bersamamu!" seru Ran.

"Aku akan kembali, Ran!" seru Shinichi. Ran pun masih menyerukan Shinichi dan ingin berlari mebebaskan Shinichi walau sebenarnya kedua lengannya sekarang sedang ditahan oleh ayahnya. Namun, Shinichi telah dibawa pergi menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ayah? Kenapa di saat ada pria mendekatiku dan aku mencintainya, Ayah malah melarangku! Aku benci! Aku benci Ayah!" seru Ran sambil menangis dan berlari menuju Kerajaan. Eri yang kebetulan –tidak sepenuhnya kebetulan juga melihat hal itu, sebenarnya dalam hatinya sedih.

'Hah, kenapa di saat Ran telah menemukan jodohnya, kenapa malah seperti ini?' batin Eri.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Hiks, hiks, hiks," tangis Ran. Saat ini Ran sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia sudah mengurung diri sejak tadi.

"Aku benci Ayah!" seru Ran. Ternyata, orang tua Ran kini sedang berada di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Eri khawatir.

"Tunggu saja. Tidak mungkin dia terus-terusan mengurung diri seperti itu. Ayo kita pergi," ujar Kogoro. Eri pun mengikuti Kogoro menjauh dari kamar Ran. Eri merasa sedih. Dia khawatir juga dengan Ran. Bagaimana kalau dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Eri saat ini.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Ran! Ini sudah waktunya makan malam!" seru Eri di depan kamar Ran. Ini sudah teriakan ketiga kalinya, tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Eri takut, apa yang sedang berkecamuk di pikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Ya sudah, Ibu kirimkan makanan ke kamarmu, ya!" seru Eri lalu kemudian pergi. Sebenarnya Eri tahu bahwa pintu kamar Ran tidak dikunci. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu anaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Shiho mengirimkan makanan ke kamar Ran. Dia pun masuk.

"Putri Ran," ujar Shiho. Ran hanya diam tak bergeming. Tatapannya kosong. Shiho tahu mengenai hal ini –Eri menceritakan masalahnya pada Shiho. Sebagai perempuan, sedikit banyak dia mengerti perasaan Ran. Dia pun tak mau mengganggu sang Putri.

"Makanannya kutaruh di sini saja, ya. Cepat habiskan," ujar Shiho lalu beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ran tidak memakan makannya. Menatapnya saja tidak.

Kejadian ini kurang lebih berlangsung sebulan. Dan sebulan itu, Ran hanya makan buah yang ditaruh oleh Shiho ataupun Eri di mejanya. Makanan berat tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi tirus. Cahaya yang selalu terpancar kini telah redup. Saat ini, dia sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri.

'Aku jadi kurus, ya. Sudah sebulan aku tak pernah keluar kamar,' batin Ran. Di depan cermin, Ran sedang merapikan dirinya. Dia memakai gaun berwarna putih hijau. Hijau dibagian badannya dan sebagai kain renda tambahan dari pinggang sepanjang ¾. Gaunnya juga dari bahu ke bahu. Dia pun mengenakan tudung putih khas seorang putri. Tiara dan sepatunya pun berwarna putih. Tak lupa, sarung tangan yang panjangnya melebihi siku telah terpakai. Setelah itu, untuk pertama kalinay setelah sebulan, Ran keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itu, dia melihat keadaan sepi. Ran pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon kerajaan di sebelah samping. Jam delapan pagi, sinar matahari sedang bagus-bagusnya, pikirnya. Semilir angin lembut tak diundang pun datang mengusik Ran.

'Semilir angin ini terasa sangat lembut,' batin Ran. Tapi kemudian, dia teringat akan Shinichi.

"Shinichi, di mana kamu?"

"Aku sudah lelah untuk menunggumu..."

"Aku meragukan janjimu waktu itu..."

"Shinichi, selamatkan aku... Aku merasa sendirian di sini..."

"Aku tetap menunggumu tapi kau tidak pernah datang..."

"Aku datang, Ran..." Suara itupun mengangetkan Ran. Ini suara Shinichi! Shinichi pun segera berjalan ke samping Ran dan berlutut. Kemudian, Shinichi mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian yang indah dari sebuah kotak merah beludru.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Dengan ini kau tidak akan sendiri lagi. Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu dan kini semuanya aku benar-benar tahu. Ran, apa jawabanmu?" ujar Shinichi melamar Ran. Ran yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut sekaligus sangat senang.

"A –aku.. Aku menerimamu Shinichi...," ujar Ran dengan wajah meronanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinichi sambil berdiri.

"Tentu saja," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, Shinichi memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis tangan kanan Ran.

"Aku harap kau bisa membuat putriku bahagia," ujar Kogoro tiba-tiba. Kogoro dan Eri berjalan mendekati kedua insan tersebut.

"Oh ya, Shinichi. Tadi kau bilang kau sudah bilang pada ayahku. Caranya?" tanya Ran bingung mengingat semua perlakuan ayahnya terhadap Shinichi.

"Begini, tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun dan menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Sata aku membuka pintu kamar, aku terkejut karena Shinichi telah berada di depan pintu kamarku. Setelah itu dia langusung berlutut dan meminta izin dariku dan Eri. Awalnya aku menolak keras. Tapi, setelah Eri membujukku dan aku juga lama-lama kasihan padanya, aku pun berkata, 'Daripada kau buang waktu, segeralah serahkan cincin itu dan ambillah sebuah gaun putih yang indah'. Setelah itu, dia pergi dengan tersenyum dan akhirnya dia dapat menemukanmu. Aku titip anakku padamu," ujar Kogoro sambil tersenyum. Ran yang mendengarnya sangat bahagia. Itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Ayah! Ibu!" ujar Ran. Kogoro dan Eri hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

"Ran, ayo kita pergi! Mereka sudah menunggu," ujar Shinichi. Ran pun hanya menunjukkan wajah herannya. Kogoro dan Eri? Mereka tersenyum mengingat sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Shinichi. Karena melihat Ran yang masih bingung, dengan cekatan Shinichi mendekat dan segera menggendong Ran ala bridal style. Setelah itu, Shinichi berlari dan mereka pun sampai di balkon utama kerajaan –letaknya persis di depan kerajaan. Dan wow! Rakyat Kerajaan Mouri telha berkumpul di bawah! Tampak Shiho juga ada di situ! Shinichi menurunkan Ran pelan. Setelah itu, dia berkata sesuatu.

"Hey, kalian semua! Mulai hari ini, aku resmikan bahwa Putri Ran adalah calon istriku!" seru Shinichi yang langsung disambut meriah. Ran tersenyum bahagia menatap Shinichi. Shinichi yang sadar ditatap akhirnya membalikkan dirinya menghadap Ran.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," ujar Ran.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu," uajr Shinichi sambil mendekat.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku sangat bahagia, Shinichi!" ujar Ran dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah saking senangnya. Wajahnya makin memerah lagi tatkala Shinichi makin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Shi –Shinichi," ujar Ran tergagap. Dia merasakan bahwa darah mengalir deras menuju pipinya dan dapat dipastikan wajahnya sekarang pastilah sangat memerah. Sekarang, Shinichi sednag ebrdiri tepat di hadapan Ran. Dia menatap langsung ke mata Ran. Ran pun balas menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Shinichi mulai memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ran ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sepulun sentimeter lagi...

Tujuh sentimeter lagi...

Lima sentimeter lagi...

Tiga sentimeter lagi...

Satu sentimeter lagi...

Dan mereka pun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Shinichi mencium Ran dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan Ran dan tangan kanannya menekan leher Ran. Sedangkan Ran mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Shinichi. Mereka berciuman dan ciuman mereka disaksikan oleh semua warga Kerajaan Mouri. Mereka semua pun bersorak-sorak gembira.

Tak terkecuali beberapa orang yang sedang melihat mereka berdua di balkon tempat Ran tadi.

"Yukiko, akhirnya kerajaan kita bisa bersatu juga," ujar Eri.

"Ya, kau benar," ujar Eri. Kemudian mereka pun berpelukan sebagai tanda pertemanan mereka dimulai.

"Kau juga Mouri! Aku harap kerajaan kita akan tetap damai selamanya tanpa ada konflik," uajr Yusaku.

"Ya, semoga." Kalau Yukiko dan Eri berpelukan, Yusaku dan Kogoro berjabat tangan tanda bahwa di antara mereka sudah tidak ada konflik lagi.

"Setelah itu, Shinichi dan Ran hidup bahagia selamanya," ujar Ran mengakhiri ceritanya. Tampaknya Ran berhasil, anak-anak pun terlihat mengantuk dan sebentar lagi dipastikan mereka akan terbang menuju alam mimpi mereka.

"Wow, cerita yang bagus. Kau memang berbakat menjadi seorang ibu," ujar Shiho.

"Terima kasih. Tidak kok, semua orang itu pasti berbakat menjadi seorang ibu, termasuk kau. Nah ayo, kalian harus tidur, ya!" ujar Ran. Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun tertidur lelap. Ran yang melihat itu pun tersenyum. Dia senang karena dongeng dadakannya berhasil membuat anak-anak ini tidur.

"Semoga jadi kenyataan," celetuk Shinichi. Sedetik kemudian, dia sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ran. Tapi sayang, Shinichinya sudah tidur.

'Huh, dasar!' batin Ran.

"Shiho, kita tidur, yuk!" ajak Ran sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, ayo."

**Owari**

**Wah, saya membuat satu karya lagi untuk FFC dan semoga saya menang! Agak bingung, ya dengan plotnya? Maaf, ya. Oh ya, langsung aja deh...**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
